


joohoney's

by siyayeah



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, what fluff i suck at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyayeah/pseuds/siyayeah
Summary: “my best friend owns arestaurantbakery and you wrote a bad review of it in the local paper so it has become my goal to track you down and fight you” au





	

Changkyun likes to think he’s rational, he’s calm and collected, but this is Jooheon here. Jooheon’s his _best friend_ , they’ve been best friends since Changkyun was deemed as the bread shuttle back in high school. Jooheon had stuck up for Changkyun, though he got a punch to the nose, they soon opened up to one another and became inseparable. When Jooheon tells Changkyun about his dreams of owning a bakery, Changkyun doesn’t laugh, completely supportive although everyone questions Jooheon’s baking skills. Granted, Jooheon isn’t the best baker, so of course he hires someone by the name of Kihyun. Fresh out of college, Changkyun’s looking for a job, any job really, the only thing he’s passionate about is music but that’s a bust, so he’s looking at the local paper, to see if there are any job listings because at this rate he’s desperate and in need of some extra cash. While looking through the local paper, he spots a _review_ for..Jooheon’s bakery? _Interesting_ , he thinks, maybe it’ll be a sweet little review and Changkyun can tell Jooheon all about it. What Changkyun gets is the fucking opposite.

 

_Terrible customer service. The pastries lack any specific taste. Not too pricy, but either way, isn’t worth wasting your money on. 2/10 stars, and that in itself is already too generous. Would not recommend. Try if you want food poisoning perhaps._

 

Changkyun’s fuming. They’re mostly slandering Kihyun’s baking, but this is Jooheon’s bakery for fuck’s sake. Jooheon opened this bakery with his blood, sweat and tears, of course Changkyun’s going to be pissed. Changkyun doesn’t see what’s so bad about the food, at least it isn’t Jooheon in the kitchen. Changkyun keeps rereading the review, debating on whether or not to show it to Jooheon. He decides he should, he’s gotta have the owner’s opinion. The reaction Changkyun gets isn’t the one he quite wanted. Jooheon’s upset, sure, but he shrugs it off, says _everyone’s entitled to their own opinion_ . Changkyun thinks bullshit. Jooheon may be chill about it, but Changkyun thinks Jooheon’s bakery deserves better than 2 out of 10 goddamn stars. He’s looking over the review again, and once he identifies the location of the publication, it’s become Changkyun’s goal to find this.. _Chae Hyungwon_ and fight him.

 

-

 

Locating Chae Hyungwon, or as Changkyun likes to call him, Dead Meat, wasn’t hard. The publication isn’t too far, located in Seoul. How fucking typical, Changkyun can’t help but roll his eyes. He enters with no problem. For a place in Seoul, the security isn’t top-notch. He’s looking around, determined to give this Chae Hyungwon a piece of his mind. The place is set up with cubicles all around, Changkyun thinks he shouldn’t be too hard to find if Changkyun just asks where the dude is.

 

He clears his throat. “Where’s Chae Hyungwon.”

 

He catches the attention of the employees, they’re pointing at the cubicle at the far end and Changkyun’s just relieved he didn’t walk all the way here for nothing. Once he’s stopped in front of the cubicle, he sees the dude’s _asleep_ . Changkyun tries to keep his head in check, but he’s _frustrated_ and the guy’s seemingly taking a fucking nap. If anyone asks, Changkyun handled the situation maturely. He kicks at the guy’s office chair, only stirring the guy. _This is going to be difficult_ , Changkyun sighs. Chae Hyungwon’s a heavy sleeper, great. He knocks on the desk (more like pounds), and this makes the guy open an eyelid. Chae Hyungwon looks annoyed, _good_.

 

“Can I help you?” There's a bite in his tone and his brows are knit together.

 

Changkyun’s fists are clenched. “Actually, yes. Who the _fuck_ do you think you are giving my best friend’s bakery _two_ stars. Two. Really. Two whole fucking stars?”

 

Hyungwon looks more amused than threatened. “It was a matter of opinion. Couldn’t handle it? Not my problem.”

 

Changkyun hopes he didn’t stomp his feet, really hopes he didn’t because he’s trying to look _intimidating_ . “Well. Your opinion is _wrong_.”

 

Hyungwon appears to be more awake now, he’s smiling and that’s only annoying Changkyun even more. “You’re cute.”

 

Changkyun’s caught off guard and he almost chokes, _almost_ . “What? I’m not fucking _cute_ . I’m the complete _opposite_ of cute.”

 

He smirks. “Well, I think you’re cute.”

 

Changkyun came here to fight yet here he is getting called cute of all things. “Well, _stop_. I’m not cute.”

 

“You are.” He shrugs. “Deal with it.”

 

At this point, Changkyun doesn’t know where this is going. Just knows this Chae Hyungwon is insufferable and the whole scenario did not go as he’d hoped. “ _Anyway_ , I’m not cute, and your opinion’s wrong. Thank you for your time.” Changkyun stomps off without a look back, misses the grin on Hyungwon’s face.

 

-

Changkyun goes about his day normally. He spends most of his time at the bakery, due to having nothing much else to do. He ponders on the idea of working here, he’s already here most of the week, though something about working for Jooheon doesn’t feel right to him. Maybe it’s his pride, but he’d rather not. Jooheon’s running the cash register while Changkyun is sitting idly by. They talk, but Jooheon gets a decent amount of customers, so their conversations are often short.

 

It’s not until a week later when Changkyun bumps into Hyungwon, _on the sidewalk_. Changkyun was on his way home, had bumped into a someone, was just going to apologize and go about his day, but no, the someone had to be Hyungwon. Just his luck.

 

“Nice seeing you here.”

 

Changkyun wishes he could say the same, he wishes. He can’t stand looking at Hyungwon a second longer. “Can’t say the same.” Changkyun’s about to walk away till Hyungwon stops him.

 

“Never got your name.”

 

“‘Cus you don’t need to know my name.”

 

Hyungwon’s smiling, again, and what Changkyun wouldn’t do to wipe that off his face with a punch. “Hard to get, alright.”

 

 _Hard to get_ ? Changkyun scoffs. More like _uninterested_.

 

“See you around.”

 

Changkyun fucking prays he doesn’t see him around.

 

-

Joohoney’s (the name of Jooheon’s bakery) is Changkyun’s safe place. He personally is pleased with what’s on the menu, likes the environment and the people. So when Hyungwon enters the bakery, Changkyun feels his blood rising. How is he going to write a bad review then show up a week and a half later. Hyungwon spots Changkyun and smirks. He approaches Changkyun, apparently the glare Changkyun’s giving is welcoming.

 

“Figured you’d be here.”

 

“ _Must_ you be here.” Can’t he just have a day in peace, he wonders. Just the sight of Hyungwon irritates him.

 

“I’ll leave if that’s what you want.”

 

“ _Yes_. Please.”

 

“That is, if you’ll give me your name.”

 

Why is Changkyun not surprised. He could give a fake name, he could, but nothing’s coming to mind and he doesn’t have the fucking time nor tolerance for this. “Changkyun. Im Changkyun. Happy?”

 

“Ecstatic.”

 

Hyungwon looks so fucking smug Changkyun wants to rip his own hair out. “Now- will you please _leave_.”

 

“Hey, now. I’m a _customer_.”

 

Changkyun groans. Hyungwon ends up not ordering anything, just sits across from Changkyun and bothers him till Changkyun decides enough is enough. _He’ll_ leave, at least then he’ll be away from Hyungwon. Out of sight, out of mind.

 

-

Really, the universe is testing Changkyun’s patience. He’s just here to get a cup of coffee, running on 5 hours of sleep he needs something to keep him awake, but he sees Hyungwon sitting by the window and he already wants to make a run for it. Though, he can’t help but stare at Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s wearing specs and a turtleneck with a pair of ripped jeans. He looks comfy and somewhat nice, completely different to how he actually is. Hyungwon appears to be concentrated on whatever he’s writing, _probably another bad review_. Changkyun’s so entranced by Hyungwon he doesn’t hear it when the barista say his drink’s ready.

 

Once the drink is in his hand, he gives Hyungwon one final look. Hyungwon probably sensed someone staring, so he looks over and when he sees it’s Changkyun, he gives him a wave. Changkyun would say he’s cute, with the specs and all, but it’s _Hyungwon_ and that already says enough. Changkyun doesn’t return his wave, just exits the shop.

  


(Hyungwon’s _a little_ bummed.)

 

-

It all happens too fast. One second Changkyun thinks _finally, Hyungwon’s stopped showing his face_ , the next he’s being asked out to go on a..date? Changkyun can only laugh, the fact that Hyungwon really thought Changkyun would even consider going on a date with him is hilarious.

 

“Gonna have to say _no_.”

 

“You don’t _have_ to. Could say yes.”

 

“Pass.”

 

Hyungwon’s fucking _persistent_ , won’t leave Changkyun alone. It gets so tiring that Changkyun’s listing the pros and cons to going on this date with Hyungwon. Then, Changkyun comes up with a brilliant idea, if he must say so himself. One date won’t hurt, but it _will_ hurt Hyungwon. He looks into Hyungwon’s work, looks at his past reviews and jots down all the places Hyungwon’s rated poorly.

 

They’re at a family restaurant. Hyungwon doesn’t look too thrilled, but Changkyun likes to think the guy’s high maintenance. The menu doesn’t look _that_ bad. Changkyun orders himself the kimchi jjigae. Hyungwon was close to not ordering anything, but then he reminds himself he’s on a _date_ with Changkyun, so he forces himself to order the dumplings. To Changkyun’s dismay, the date had been...not terrible? Hyungwon was actually tolerable for once. Throughout the date Hyungwon can only watch Changkyun eat.

 

“Eat your fucking dumplings, you look like a creep.” Changkyun tells him.

 

“How’s the kimchi jjigae?” He’s only asking in hopes of being able to say _I told you so_ , but no, Changkyun’s going to finish this goddamn stew no matter how bland it tastes.

 

“Terrific.” Changkyun gives a smile, but it probably looks more like a grimace.

 

“Really. So, you don’t wanna throw up?”

 

“Nope.” He shoves another spoonful in his mouth. “Don’t know how such a place could receive three stars.” _Deserves less_ , Changkyun thinks, but Hyungwon doesn’t need to know that. (The fact that the place has one more star than Joohoney’s already annoys him.)

 

Hyungwon’s chuckling. “You know, you don’t have to finish that. We can just face the fact that I was right, and you were wrong.”

 

Changkyun scoffs. “ _Or_ , you can face the fact that the food here is fucking delicious and eat your fucking dumplings.”

 

Hyungwon doesn’t know if it’s because he wants to end the date on a good note or if it’s because he finds Changkyun endearing, but he finds himself grumbling a _fine_ and scarfs down the dumpling.

 

-

What was one date turns into multiple. Before Changkyun knew it, he was taking Hyungwon to all the places he had jotted down that Hyungwon wasn’t so keen of. Changkyun liked it, found the dates to be fun, enjoyed the look of disgust on Hyungwon’s face. He was almost..cute, Changkyun thought it was adorable how he clearly hates the food, yet he would finish his meal just to see the pleased expression on Changkyun’s face. As much as Changkyun hates to admit it, Hyungwon’s ratings for the places they’ve been to..weren’t wrong exactly, but he still firmly believes Joohoney’s deserves more than two friggin stars. After the seventh date, Changkyun doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but he’s agreeing to go on another date, Hyungwon’s choice this time.

 

 _How typical_ , Changkyun thinks. They’re waiting outside to buy their tickets for the new movie, which movie Changkyun didn’t ask. Once inside, Hyungwon insists on buying popcorn. _“Popcorn is a necessity. Why go if you’re not gonna buy popcorn?”_ Changkyun thinks it’ll only be a waste of money, but Hyungwon’s grinning from ear to ear and he looks so excited Changkyun doesn’t have the heart to say anything that could ruin the mood. Changkyun says sitting in the back is a _must_ , so in the back they are, sat at the end of the row.

 

The movie turns out to be a comedy. Changkyun’s trying to pay attention to the movie, but Hyungwon’s laughing is distracting and rather than the movie, he’s staring at Hyungwon and watching him having a great time. _He should smile more often._ Hyungwon’s slapping at his thigh, holding his stomach from laughing too hard and trying to regain his breath, wiping the tears from his eyes. Changkyun wonders if the movie’s _that_ funny, but then again, his eyes are elsewhere and at this rate he has no idea what the plot is.

 

In the middle of the movie, Changkyun’s hands are cold, so without thinking, he reaches for Hyungwon’s hand. Hyungwon flinches, clearly hadn’t expected that to happen.

 

Hyungwon tries to sound cool, but he only ends up messing up his words. “If you..hands. I mean- if you want to hold hands-”

 

“What? No. I wasn’t aiming for your hand. I was reaching for the, uh- popcorn.”

 

Except there’s no popcorn left. Hyungwon finished it all awhile ago.

 

“Popcorn…” He looks down at the empty bucket. “Right…”

 

It goes quiet between the two.

 

When Hyungwon takes a hold of Changkyun’s hand, neither says a thing.

  


Changkyun gives Hyungwon’s hand a squeeze.

He’s so fucked.

 

-

Changkyun doesn’t mind skinship, but he hadn’t expected for Hyungwon to initiate it so much. It started off as Hyungwon trying to discreetly hold Changkyun’s hand, now it’s become Hyungwon resting his hand to the back of Changkyun’s neck whenever he can. It’s nice, Changkyun supposes. He doesn’t know when it started, but he doesn’t despise Hyungwon anymore, finds his touch warm and familiar.

 

It’s when they almost kiss that Changkyun realizes how deep his feelings for Hyungwon are. They’ve become quite intimate, but Changkyun doesn’t want to close the distance if things aren’t going to go any further. He doesn’t know if he should confess, let alone to _Hyungwon_. Except he doesn’t get to confess, Hyungwon beats him to it.

 

The two are snuggled up on the sofa. Everything’s different and never would Changkyun have thought things would turn out like this. Hyungwon’s running his fingers through Changkyun’s hair with one hand, tracing down Changkyun’s face with his other.

 

“I have to ask,” he starts. “What are we?”

 

“I-”

 

“Because I- want us to be _more_. I wanna call you mine, but you’re not mine..are you?”

 

 _I wanna be yours._ “Depends..are _you_ mine?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then I’m yours.” Changkyun closes the distance.

 

-

  


+

Changkyun thinks Hyungwon would have learned his lesson the first time, but apparently not. With the way Changkyun had reacted the first time, one would think Hyungwon will go a different route this time. But no, it’s Hyungwon _why would he_.

 

Changkyun hears the word _baby_ being uttered then a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Changkyun gives a _hmph_ and responds with a, “Fellow associate.”

 

Hyungwon kisses at his earlobe. “Are you mad?”

 

“Of course I’m mad!” Changkyun tries to break free, but Hyungwon has a firm grip.

 

“Don’t be.” Hyungwon pouts. “It’s just a matter of opinion, baby.”

 

“Again, your opinion is _wrong_ , you-”

 

Hyungwon cuts him off by resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

  


“Seriously. You gave Joohoney’s two stars _again_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanku tumblr folk for bein my insp when no1 else is  
> hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
